


Private Episode

by Zylo



Series: Moments In Time [8]
Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome, The Spoony Experiment
Genre: M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zylo/pseuds/Zylo
Summary: SWS tries to record a new episode of his show. Things do not go as planned.





	Private Episode

**Author's Note:**

> I live! No but seriously, just been dealing with writer's block for the past few months. It's short but, eh, so are the real episodes.

A snicker.

  
"Damn it, Insano! You're not supposed to be laughing!" SWS rolled his eyes and hit his head against the pillow in frustration. He knew this wouldn't work the minute his boyfriends asked him about it. Filming an episode with anyone else? Easy enough after a failed take or two at certain scenes. With Spoony and Insano? Nope, they know him to well. They know what he says on the show is so far away from how he normally is that they refuse to stop laughing.

  
"I'm sorry but it's kind of hard not to." Another snicker from Insano was met with a pillow to the face. "Hey!"

  
Spoony, an amused smirk on his face, then spoke up, "He's got a point. How do you even come up with your lines?"

  
"Getting drunk off my ass at bars works wonders."

  
His boyfriends then looked at each other, Spoony with a look of disbelief and Insano with a crazy grin on his face.

  
"Don't tell me-" Spoony was cut off by Insano.

  
"Did you actually use those lines on strangers?" Insano asked, laughing.

  
It was then that SWS hit his head on the pillow once again. " _No!_ I mean...I was tempted to but Critic would always drag me home by then." This time, a grin from Spoony. " _What?_ "

  
"Remind me to ask him about that later. I'm sure he has all kinds of fascinating stories about you." That was met with a shove from SWS and a high five from Insano.

  
"Don't you fucking dare, Spoony," SWS said, an annoyed tone to his voice.

  
Spoony put his hands up in mock defeat, "Alright, alright, I won't." A pause. "For now." Spoony's face was then acquainted with the pillow that SWS previously threw at Insano. "Okay, I deserved that."

  
"Yes you did," Insano replied before a thought came to mind. "Well, I do believe I know a way to salvage this episode." With that, he suddenly pinned SWS to the bed. "After all, you _did_ mention fucking."

  
"That is out of context and you kn-" Insano then cut SWS off by kissing him roughly.

  
Spoony smirked, ready to join the fun when he noticed a red light. "Hey guys, as hot as seeing you two making out is, the camera's still recording."

  
A devious smirk then spread across Insano's face, "Oh really?"

  
SWS was silent for a moment. On one hand, this episode didn't go as planned at all. On the other hand? "Fuck it. This'll be a private "episode" only for us."

  
Spoony shrugged, "Works for me."

  
"Agreed. Now, get your handsome ass over here." Insano then grabbed the front of Spoony's shirt and pulled him over to them.

  
Well, he may not have gotten exactly what he wanted, but SWS certainly wasn't complaining.


End file.
